


Странное платье короля

by garvet



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Почему Магнето так одевается?





	

Когда-то давно, когда Магнето еще одевался по-людски, в далекой Хайфе, он поссорился с Ксавьером, и их пути разошлись.  
— Лысый болван! — сказал Магнето.  
— А ты! Ты!.. — начал было Чарльз, и страшная мысль пришла ему в голову.  
Небольшая телепатическая манипуляция — и дело было сделано. С тех пор Магнето одевался очень странно и не понимал, почему другие удивляются. Ему пришлось развить блеск зубов из-под шлема, чтобы выглядеть более пугающе, чем смешно. Единственный, кто радовался, был Чарльз. Он обожал лавандовый и фуксию, но никогда не отваживался носить. Глядя на Магнето, он напоминал себе, почему.

***  
Ванда очень любила папу. Но некоторых вещей простить ему не могла. И в особенности того, как он, еще до того, как стать ее папой, использовал их с Пьетро. Особенно ее. Эти странные наряды, которые он заставлял ее носить. И которые она даже полюбила. Ну, почти, настолько, насколько того требует стокгольмский синдром. Красный купальник, дикий кокошник и эти чертовы сапоги до середины бедра, в которых того и гляди переломаешь ноги. И то, как он однажды заставил ее танцевать во всем этом перед Мстителями, — это было сложно простить.  
Когда она создала для Магнето новую реальность, он уже был ее любимым папой. Читал ей книжки перед сном и заслуживал того царства, что она ему подарила. Но кое-что она просто не могла не плеснуть в эту чашу меда. Теперь он плясал перед всеми, повинуясь ее фантазиям. В ее чертовых сапогах до середины бедра. Балансируя поначалу на одной силе магнетизма. Он, конечно, быстро избавился от каблуков. Ванда даже иногда позволяла ему прятать сапоги под мундир, хоть это было непросто. Но снять их Магнето не мог. Даже в голову не приходило. В конце концов, ведь это была ее фантазия.

***  
Магнето любил свой шлем. Конечно, другим требовалось обоснование, и он вдохновенно врал им о том, что это ценный трофей. Или о том, что благодаря шлему Чарльз не может залезть к нему в голову.  
На самом деле ему просто нравился шлем. Он был металлическим. И это давало сразу несколько преимуществ. Во-первых, в этом шлеме Эрик ощущал себя максимально защищенным. Сверкая глазами сквозь узкую прорезь, он представлял себя героем-танкистом, отважно идущим в атаку на врага. И отважно шел, летел, стоял в атаку на врага даже когда это было по-настоящему безумной затеей. А во-вторых, металл шлема позволял Эрику настраивать электромагнитные волны таким образом, чтобы транслировать передачи радиостанций Земли прямо в голову. Полицейские рации, новостные каналы, радио для тех, кто в пути, кулинарные программы. Идеальная антенна имела даже специальные рожки для отвода помех. И Эрик отважно атаковал врага под мощный саундтрек уже в те годы, когда ходить по улицам в гигантских наушниках еще не вошло в моду.  
Об этом не знал, конечно, никто. Ну, может быть, Ксавьер догадывался по сиянию глаз в темноте шлема Магнето, на какую громкость сейчас поставлен трек AC/DC, а значит, и насколько вменяемым будет в этот раз Эрик, и насколько вдохновенными будут его злодейские монологи.


End file.
